


Pretty Damn Lucky

by ghostfox11



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfox11/pseuds/ghostfox11
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding Lucy's unexpected pregnancy.Chapter 1: The discoveryChapter 2: An unexpected visitor and a welcomed oneChapter 3: A happy surprise
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by anon prompts on tumblr. This first chapter was in response to an ask for a surprise pregnancy fic. I hope you like it!

Lucy stood frozen, staring at her reflection in the mirror before her. Her arms braced her weight against the sink. If it hadn’t been there to stop her fall, she wasn’t sure she would still be standing. She was alone in the precinct bathroom. Alone, that was, apart from the positive pregnancy stick in the sink.

What was she going to do?

She had only been dating Tim for four months. No one even knew about it yet. He was a sergeant at the station, and she hadn’t been fully qualified a year. They wanted to wait it out. With any luck, she could prove herself as a cop first and then everyone else could know.

The baby inside her clearly had other ideas.

Lucy had only taken the test on a whim. They had always been safe. Hadn’t they? But when she was sick this morning and with her period now two weeks late, she had thought she should. Just in case.

It wasn’t just in case anymore. 

* * *

Ten minutes passed before she found it in her to make her way to roll call. Her walk was casual as she could make it, her facial expression somewhat neutral. Lucy sat at her usual seat. And then Tim walked in and any composure she had scraped together shredded into nothing. He didn’t smile at her like a normal boyfriend would have. Instead, as their eyes met, he merely nodded in pleasant hello before he sat down in his seat. Right next to hers. 

As had become their custom, the one small grace they allowed themselves, Tim slouched just enough that his knees were far enough apart so that his left one bumped Lucy’s right. It rested there. It was the only point of contact they allowed themselves when on shift. Sure, they might escape for a brief conversation in passing in the corridors but with an audience, this was as much as they dared push it.

Usually, the brush gave her goosebumps. The secret relationship could be hot in its own way. Today it sent her stomach somersaulting. 

They hadn’t discussed children. Hell, they hadn’t discussed anything about their relationship past keeping it a secret for now. Everything was very much for now. 

How was she going to tell him?

* * *

That choice was pushed when Jackson had to drop Lucy back off at the station mid-way through their shift. She had thrown up a grand total of four times and no matter how she tried to insist she was fine; Jackson was having none of it. She knew he was right. She couldn’t work in the condition she was in. 

Lucy wasn’t ready to acknowledge that pretty soon she wouldn’t be on patrol at all. She was only freshly qualified and yet it was all about to blow up in her face.

She knew she wanted the baby, hadn’t doubted that since she saw the test. But that didn’t mean she was ready for all the consequences. 

As she stood in the bullpen, just about to turn for the locker room her phone beeped. 

**_Tim- are you okay? Heard you were sick on shift. Come up to my office before you go?_ **

Lucy smiled at the message. He was caring, if a little overprotective sometimes. He had always toed the line when it came to her. He had admitted, during a late night drinks at hers, that he had let his feelings control his actions when she was kidnapped. That he knew he would jump in front of any bullet meant for her and would never try to train that instinct away. He wasn’t happy when she admitted she felt the same for him.

But they were working on it. Working on his trust both in her and in the fact that this wasn’t going to go wrong. Lucy knew he feared it. Knew he was full of so much fear from his relationship with Isabel and then with Rachel. Two long term partners that had left him in the dust.

She just hoped this wouldn’t ruin their shot too. Not that she thought it would, she realized, as she finished getting changed and made her way to Tim’s office. He would make a great dad. And she thought they would make a good go of it together. It was whether that was what he wanted, whether he was 100% ready for it, that made her falter as her hand rose to knock. 

She noticed the blinds were already drawn, something he usually did when she was inside. Gathering her strength, she told herself that it didn’t matter. She wanted this and she had to be honest with him.

She knocked.

Tim was at the door in a second. He pulled her in by the hand and hastily closed the door. As soon as it was, that marker of the outside world now securely gone, he cupped her head in his hand and smiled down at her. 

“You okay, baby?” he asked.

The pet name almost made her threatening tears spill over. He didn’t use them often, but every now and then a babe or a baby slipped out. She loved it, a fact that he knew. But it was too much right now. 

“Lucy?” She still hadn’t responded, and the worry lines grew deeper on his face.

“Maybe you should sit down?” Lucy suggested, turning from him and making her own, shaky way to his desk. She couldn’t find it in her to sit and instead gripped the back of the chair. 

“Okay you’re officially freaking me out here. What’s going on?” Tim asked. He made his way round to his seat, but she noticed he didn’t sit down either. 

“I um,” Lucy paused and then, summoning all the courage she had left she looked up and met his eye. “I’m pregnant.”

Tim collapsed into the seat.

Minutes passed, painfully long minutes. Tim’s hands rose to rub at his face, covering most of his reaction from view but Lucy caught a good enough glimpse to see that all color had drained from him. 

Her heart plummeted.

And then he looked up, the hands came away and, was that a threat of a smile? 

“I’m sorry, I just. Wow.” Tim cleared his throat and pushed himself to his feet again. He began to pace the room. “I just never expected… How far along are you?”

“A month, I think, maybe nearing two? I was late, but as you know that happens sometimes, but then I was sick this morning, so I thought I should check. Tim are you okay?”

Tim spun immediately to face her again. This time the smile was on full show. “Sorry,” he quickly apologized and in three long, fast strides he was before her, hands on her shoulders. “I’m happy Lucy. Shocked, but happy. I am on board with this one hundred percent. That is,” he paused, seeming to catch himself, “if you are?” 

Lucy felt herself smiling, despite the fact her hands were still shaking. “Yes,” she breathed. 

And then his lips were on hers.

* * *

They decided to wait until Lucy had been to the doctor before they told the precinct. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long for an appointment and two weeks later they were both, this time, standing outside an office. Only this time it was Captain Grey’s. It had made sense to come clean to him first, to understand fully how the department wished to handle both Lucy’s maternity, her field work and the fact they were dating at all. Neither one of them expected Grey to have too much of a problem but there were people above him to be considered. And the rumor mill of the precinct too.

Grey called them in. 

Looking up from his mountain of paperwork, he greeted them. “Sergeant Bradford oh and Officer Chen, what can I do for you?”  
He looked confused, Lucy thought, but there was also something else he wasn’t fully hiding. Some other reaction to seeing them both walk into his office together. 

“Sir, I just want to say that what we are about to tell you never has had, nor will ever have, any effect on how myself or Officer Chen perform our jobs. We are capable officers and I think we have both proven that.”

Grey frowned, “Out with it Bradford.”

“We’re together,” Lucy answered, “in a relationship I mean.”

It wasn’t the script they had rehearsed but the words escaped Lucy before she could hold them back. 

Grey’s eyes narrowed, in a half-hearted look of anger, for all of one second before a smile broke out on his face.

“Well, I do believe I am owed at least thirty dollars.”

That wasn’t the answer they had been expecting.

“Excuse me, sir?” Tim stuttered from beside Lucy.

“You two have not been anywhere near as secretive as you thought. I didn’t think it made sense to tell you, since plausible deniability meant none of us would have deal with the consequences of this,” he gestured between them, “and I had been watching to check that it wasn’t affecting either of your performance, but I guess we will have to deal with it now. If I might ask, what changed? Why come clean now?”

Lucy swallowed, her hand rising unconsciously to her stomach. It was all the answer Grey needed.

“Ah, well,” the smile on his face impossibly grew. He rose to his feet and clapped Tim on the shoulder. “Congratulations to you both.” 

Tim awkwardly cleared his throat again, but this time Lucy could see that he was positively beaming. She felt her own smile grow. 

“Thank you,” she told Grey. “What happens now?”

“Well, I’ll have to let the superiors know and it might limit the work you two can do together in the future. I don’t think I have to tell you how the fact Tim was your TO might affect your career since you both had the sense to try to hide this.”

Lucy nodded, “I know, I’m ready to face it. But maybe you could let us tell some people first? West and Nolan don’t even know yet.”

“I wasn’t going to announce it at the next roll call Officer Chen,” Sergeant Grey laughed. Lucy really couldn’t be any more shocked. “It’s your news to tell. I’ll try to keep it as quiet as I can.”

* * *

  
Lucy parked her car outside Angela’s house. Pausing, she turned to Tim. They had a deal since they started dating that she got to drive her own car. It always felt weird seeing him the passenger side. 

“Ready for this?” She asked him. They had discussed how Angela might have his head for not telling her sooner, both about them being together and the baby.   
Tim nodded. Lucy could tell that he was doing his best to look grim, as though he really was daunted, but she could feel the excitement rolling off him in waves.  
This was the first friend they would get to tell together. They had decided to tell Angela first, both because of Tim’s fear and because Lucy had admitted that it would be nice to get some advice before they went completely public. After all, Angela had hid her own pregnancy out of fear of the repercussions so Lucy could do with speaking to someone who understood.

Tim placed his hand on Lucy’s knee and leaned toward her.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” he whispered, “But I’ll do everything I can to make it easier for you. I know I have it easier being the man and being sergeant, but you know I’m willing to ask for a transfer if things get tough.”

Lucy smiled at him and felt her eyes water. Stupid hormones, “I know.”

With that Tim turned and opened his door, “That’s if you protect my head in there, she won’t risk throwing things at a pregnant woman. You might be my only hope of making it out alive.” 

Lucy laughed and together they walked to the house. 

Angela opened at their knock. She appeared in the door frame with her sleeping son Jake and a wide smile on her face.

“Tim,” she beamed at seeing him first, “And Lucy?” 

Lucy smiled, “Hey Angela.” 

Angela looked confused but she invited them in.

“Sorry for the mess, you wouldn’t believe what he can get into.”

Angela fluttered around trying unsuccessfully to tidy some of the debris with one hand, but Tim put a hand to her shoulder. “It’s alright, there’s no need.”

“So what brings you two here?” She asked, seeming to have given up.

“We have something to tell you,” Tim began. The excitement had faded slightly, and Lucy could tell he was getting nervous just by one glance at his clenched jaw. 

Angela looked between them. “Go on.”

“We’re,” Lucy looked up at Tim and felt unable to continue. 

“We’re together,” Tim announced, keeping it simple and wrapping his arm around Lucy’s waist as though to confirm it.

Angela burst out laughing. 

“Seriously Bradford? You interrupt my child’s nap all so you can tell me that?”

At their obvious looks of confusion, Angela clarified, “I know. Everyone knows.”

Tim spluttered. Lucy took a step toward her, “We thought Grey was exaggerating. What do you mean everyone knows? No one’s said anything to us?”

“That’s because no one knew for sure. You think they would risk getting into trouble with a sergeant for spreading rumors? People talk, but no one was brave enough to let it get back to either of you.”

Tim sighed and Lucy felt her own wave of relief. If people knew but no one had made a deal of it, then she might just escape the stereotype and the judgement.

Maybe. Then again, they were more than just hooking up.

“That’s not all we had to tell you,” Lucy continued. She had said the words twice, once to Tim and once to the doctor. It still felt unreal, but she felt herself speak them again. “I’m pregnant.”

Angela let out a whoop loud enough to wake Jake. She cursed and immediately started to rock him, gave up after ten seconds, and ran instead to pull them into a hug. “I’m so happy for you both, congratulations.” 

After a few minutes of pleasantries Lucy turned to Tim. “Think you could maybe give us a minute?” 

“Why don’t you take Jake out back? He’s got a thing for birds it might calm him down.” Angela suggested. 

Tim looked hesitantly between them. Lucy tried to give him a reassuring smile and it must have worked for he sent his own her way and moved to pick up Jake.   
The sight of them together had Lucy’s stomach fluttering, her heart pounding in her chest. Jake stopped crying as Tim cradled him and she couldn’t help but think about what a great father he would make. 

“He’s going to be a great dad,” Angela said, as though reading Lucy’s mind. 

“Yeah, he is,” Lucy agreed.

“You’re going to make a great mum too.” 

Lucy ducked her head and resisted the urge to disagree.

“The fear is normal, it gets a bit easier. Then they are here, and it comes right back at you again,” Angela advised. “But you get through it.” 

Lucy smiled, “You’ve been a great mum to Jake, I don’t know how you two did it with both your careers and everything else.”

“It hasn’t been easy, but you make it work. You don’t have much choice really. But he’s been a blessing. I remember how scared I was when I found out. It was the day after Nolan was accused. And the day I got promoted. I was so scared that I would always be seen as the pregnant detective, given the lighter case load, forever seen as the weak link. So, we hid it. And judging by the fact you’ve kept your relationship quiet this long, I’m guessing you are considering hiding it too?”

Lucy nodded, “I don’t want to be judged either. It will be hard enough when everyone finds out me and Tim are together but this-”

Angela’s smile grew, “I told you, everyone worked that out long ago. And this baby of yours could actually help matters. It shows you are serious, and the fact you are becoming a family shows that you fell in love. Tim isn’t your direct superior anymore and you got together long after he was. There’s not much they can say to that. And even if they do, you get over it. Trust me I’m married to a defense attorney, I know all about it.”

Lucy laughed at the last part, “Thank you Angela.” 

“No problem, now, not that I don’t trust him, but I think we should rescue Tim. Jake can get fussy if I’m not in the room.”

* * *

They decided to tell Jackson and John next. Lucy had arranged to meet them for drinks after shift. Tim was supposed to join them, but he got a call last minute and had to work overtime. Being a sergeant on patrol had its downfalls.

So Lucy met the boys on her own. She shouldn’t have been nervous, or awkward, after all this was how they had spent so many nights. But she found herself shuffling in her seat.

Nolan had gone to the bar just as she walked in the door, not giving her any chance to correct the drink order from her usual. At least it gave her an early way in.

“Actually,” she told him as he sat down in front of her. “I was thinking of sticking with just the pineapple juice tonight.” 

Both men froze and put down their drinks. Jackson looked confused but Nolan’s eyes dropped, Lucy expected subconsciously, to her stomach. 

“Yeah John,” she said, feeling a smile grow on her face at the immediate look of happiness her friend gave her.  
Jackson on the other hand still looked confused.

“I’m pregnant,” she told him.

It was becoming easier to say it now. Especially since they had told her parents. Although that one had been easier since they already knew she was dating Tim, and, thankfully liked him a lot.

Both men immediately sprung to their feet to crush Lucy in a group hug, congratulating her and laughing as they did so.

“Aren’t you going to ask who the father is?” Lucy prompted when neither man had done so.

Jackson and Nolan looked at each other awkwardly as though daring the other to speak. 

“Angela and Grey weren’t kidding when they said everyone knew about Tim and I were they?”

All Jackson and Nolan could do was laugh and shake their heads.

* * *

  
With their friends in the know, as well as their superiors, they simply stopped hiding their relationship. Surprisingly, no one had been brave enough to say much beside the odd remark, usually off shift. It hadn’t been anywhere near as bad as Lucy had expected. But when she was pulled off the street and placed on desk duty, just as she was starting to show, there was no denying the secret any longer. A handful of people had asked out front, mostly to her whilst others had asked John or Jackson. Thankfully, Angela had been right, and it hadn’t made matters worse. Instead, they received many congratulations and happy remarks.

Lucy expected some of it had to do with their history. Many officers were familiar with what had happened between Tim and Isobel, and they certainly knew about Lucy’s kidnapping. Surviving a serial killer gained her some respect and the work she had done on the streets couldn’t be denied either. 

Lucy missed patrol but staying in the precinct had its perks. She no longer had to suffer Tim’s insatiable worry, or her own for that matter, and they managed to enjoy more time together. If he was in the office, they shared lunch and if he was on the streets, he brought her some between calls. They remained professional and kept a strict boundary, but they could be seen entering and leaving the building holding hands and sharing a quick kiss in goodbye if one had to leave without the other. 

So, whilst Lucy was still scared at what the future would hold, her excitement far outweighed it.

She counted herself pretty damn lucky.


	2. An unexpected visitor and a welcomed one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an anon prompt for Isabel to show up and try to get back together with Tim whilst Lucy is pregnant.

Isabel drove on autopilot. She knew the route by heart. Afterall, it had once been her house too.

She had told Tim it was over three years ago. They only spoke to send each other Christmas well wishes and birthday texts. Her last message had been to tell him she was clean two years. They hadn’t spoken since. And yet she found herself making her way to the house that they had bought together, that they had planned to start a family in, hoping against all sense that he might listen to her and consider making a go of it again.

She knew deep down what the answer would be and yet she couldn’t help but wonder, couldn’t help but hold out hope that maybe it would be different.

Isabel eased the car to a stop at the final junction before her destination. From her position she could just about see the top of the house. The last time she had been there she had left in an ambulance. She had come looking for money and when she had realized how upset Tim was, she had got distressed herself and put her foot through their glass coffee table. That had been the final straw and she had never set foot in the house again. She hadn’t seen Tim for months either until he had tried to arrest her friend.

And yet here she was, crawling back once more, but it wasn’t for money. Despite being clean and holding a good steady job in an office only twenty minutes’ drive from her small apartment in Malibu, she had realized, sitting in her dark, empty, lonely house that she still wasn’t happy. She had told Tim that they had to move on but what if she had been wrong? The last time she had truly been happy was when she was with him. What if that was the only happiness she would ever find?

Isabel had promised herself that she would just stop by to see how he was. To see if the divorce still left a gaping hole inside him or if he had filled it. If it was obvious that he had, that he had found happiness, then she would make her excuses and go. She would delete his number and she would call her sponsor, maybe her therapist too. But if there was even a hint that he still loved her, then she was determined to give it a go.

Pressing her foot to the gas, she let herself slowly pull into the street, parking across the road. Tim had a new car parked in the drive. A land rover as opposed to his usual truck. The curtains were different too, but they were the only noticeable changes.

Isabel sighed. There weren’t too many changes to warrant concern but there was enough that her level of expectancy dropped even further. Isabel was tempted to restart the engine and leave but she had always been stubborn, and she wasn’t about to quit now.

“Here goes nothing,” she said to herself, and she hopped from the car and crossed the street, her hand rising to knock as soon as she reached the door so that she had no time to change her mind.

She heard a call from inside before Tim opened the door.

Isabel forced herself to remember that she was expecting the look of shock that appeared on Tim’s face when he saw her.

“Isabel,” Tim greeted. He stepped toward her, casting a wary look over his shoulder, before pulling the door shut.

Any hope she had left died.

* * *

“Hey Tim,” Isabel greeted. Tim tried to quieten his racing heartbeat and keep his stance as neutral as possible. What the hell was she doing here? Was she using again? He hated that it was his first thought, but he didn’t think he could really be to blame. He cast a quick look over her. She looked healthy and her clothes were certainly cleaner than he had come to expect. In fact, she looked more like the Isabel that he had fallen in love with all those years ago than she had for as long as he could remember.

“I was in the neighborhood and I just had this notion to stop by. I was half expecting you to be at work to be honest. But when I saw the car in the drive, I thought it was a sign that I should at least say hello. Nice new wheels by the way.”

Tim faltered, “Needed a bigger car.” He wasn’t sure what made him say it, but he put it down to shock.

He recovered quickly. “You were never one for sudden drop ins Isabel, in fact I remember how on more than one occasion you complained about my mother doing exactly this and you swore you would never visit anyone without calling ahead, so what is this really about.”

“I’m not using.” Tim was relieved that he found himself believing her. “I’m still clean. Almost 600 days now.”

“Congratulations.”

He didn’t offer anything else, letting the silence speak for him.

“I just wanted to know,” she trailed off, her gaze dropping from his for the first time before it steadily rose and he found her studying him intently, waiting for his reaction. He brought his well-practiced mask up immediately.

“I wanted to know if you are happy Tim.”

But Tim didn’t have a chance to respond to the bizarre question for the door behind him opened.

* * *

“Hey babe what are you up to out here?”

Lucy rubbed her swollen belly gently as she pulled the door open. Tim had been away too long to be collecting a delivery, but he wouldn’t have shut the door on a visitor either. So, she had brought her six month belly to go and see what was taking him so long and to tell him to resume his duty of foot massager.

“Isabel.” Lucy knew it was rude, but she wasn’t capable of saying much else after finding the woman on her doorstep. The woman being her boyfriend and father of her child’s ex-wife.

Lucy watched as Isabel took a step back in shock. Her eyes dropped to Lucy’s obvious pregnant stomach and flew back to her face. Lucy saw the second she recognized her.

“It’s Lucy, right? You were Tim’s Rookie.”

“Yeah,” Tim answered.

Lucy frowned. Was it her imagination or did he take a step between her and Isabel as though to shield her?

“I um, I think that, well this,” Isabel gestured between Lucy and Tim, “answers my question.” She turned and began to leave, when she suddenly stopped and faced them again. “I’m happy for you Tim, you deserve it.”

Lucy looked up in time to see the smile crack in Tim’s rock hard façade. “Thank you. You deserve happiness too Isabel and for what it’s worth I truly hope you find it.”

And, with that, he wrapped an arm around Lucy’s waist and turned to take them back inside.

* * *

Lucy lay awake that night still stunned from what had happened. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t quieten the voice in her head. It sounded like Isabel and it kept repeating “I guess that’s the answer then.”

What had been the answer? And what was the question?

Lucy trusted Tim. She trusted him with her life since the day she met him, and now she trusted him with her heart. She trusted him with her unborn child too. But she also knew how much he had cared for Isabel, how much he had once loved her and she couldn’t help the feelings that plagued her after seeing his ex-wife standing, healthy and beautiful, on the doorstep of the house that _they_ had bought together.

Lucy felt the bed dip slightly and a slow careful hand rose to pull a curl behind her ear. Tim leaned over her from where he had been cuddled around her from behind and she felt him looking down at her. “You okay baby?”

The words took Lucy back to the moment she had told him about their little one and the look on his face when he got over the shock. She knew she was being silly, and she didn’t want to offend him by being honest, but she also never wanted to lie. With a sigh she turned, as gracefully as she could, to face him.

“What did Isabel mean when she said this was answer enough?”

Tim sighed, “She asked me if I was happy. I think she was hoping the answer would be no and that maybe she would be the solution to that. But then she saw you and she knew what the answer was.”

“And is that the answer?” The words left her without her meaning to, but she knew she had to clarify when Tim’s frown deepened. “Are you happy Tim?”

A look of anger flashed across his face such that she hadn’t seen since he was her TO. Lucy regretted her question immediately and felt a pang in her chest at knowing she had hurt him.

“How can you ask me that?” Just as quickly as it had appeared, the anger was gone, and the mask he had worn for so long, the one he had given Isabel and the one she had done her best for two years to tear down, was now firmly back in place. It was somehow worse.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean... it’s just.” She didn’t have the words and at almost two in the morning she wasn’t going to try to find them.

But thankfully Tim seemed to. “I am happier now than I have ever been Luce. Being able to love you, knowing that you love me back, and that pretty soon we will have a little piece of both of us running around… Its more than I ever thought I would achieve. Seeing Isabel just reminded me of what I’ve overcome to get here. She’s no longer a part of my life. In fact, she sent me a message after she left. She wished us both the best and told me not to worry, she wasn’t going to turn to old habits and that seeing how happy I was actually inspired her to go looking for her own happiness. She also said she would delete my number so that we would both be free.”

Lucy felt tears rise and Tim immediately ran his thumb across her cheek to catch the first one that fell.

“She’s a good person. “

“Yeah, she is. But she’s not my person.”

Lucy laughed, “That’s a quote from Greys you know.”

This time the scowl that came to Tim’s face was half-hearted and laughter danced in his eyes, “I told you that show messed with people’s heads and we shouldn’t watch it.”

Lucy smiled, “Nice try but I know you love it too.”

Tim merely mumbled in reply and pulled Lucy back against his chest.

“I’m sorry I asked,” She whispered.

Tim shook his head, “It’s okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.

“And you little one.”

Tim slid his hand down to her stomach just in time for their baby to kick.

“I think he wants to go to sleep huh?”

“She,” Tim retorted immediately.

“We’ll see.”

* * *

Tim opened the door to their home, turning round to smile at Lucy as she stepped past him carrying their daughter in her arms. Sophia thankfully didn’t stir.

“Welcome home Sophia,” Tim whispered, bending to press a gentle kiss on his daughter’s head.

“This is the living room,” Lucy announced as the stepped inside. Tim laughed, their daughter after all was days old and asleep. She had no idea what her mother was saying but they continued anyway.

“This is our bedroom. There’s your cot.” They had decided to put it in their room for the first few months at least. “And this will be your room.”

Tim had spent weeks getting the room up to standard. Lucy had helped by purchasing as much as Sophia could need and more which Tim then tried to put together. He was surprisingly good at the painting, but the furniture building had let him down. Thankfully, Nolan had been of help there.

After the tour, Tim made lunch whilst Lucy got Sophia settled in her cot. Luckily, he saw sense and brought it to her rather than suggesting she leave the room. So, they sat, side by side on their bed eating toasties and watching their daughter sleep.

“I still can’t believe it you know,” Tim said placing down his empty plate.

Lucy rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. “Yeah, me neither.”

“I’m terrified.”

“Tim Bradford feels fear?”

Tim playfully nudged her with his shoulder, “You know I do.”

The tone shifted slightly. She did after all know how deep his fear actually ran when it came to those he cared about.

“Sorry.” Lucy apologized. Tim shook his head to let her know it was okay. In return she ran her hand up his back until it rested on his shoulder. “I’m scared too.”

Tim turned to face her, and she saw the vulnerability on his face clear and open. It made her heart jump. “But we’ve got this.” She spoke in the surest voice she could manage. “We’ve always made a good time after all.”

“Yeah, we have.” Tim leaned in to kiss her when a wail from the cot had them both springing to their feet.

* * *

Three diaper changes and a whole lot of wailing later they had just settled on the sofa, Tim cradling a finally sleeping Sophia, when a knock at the door announced their first visitor.

“I’ll get it,” Lucy announced.

Tim smiled at her, cradling Sophia closer still as though the thought of handing her to their first visitor was daunting.

“Heyyy,” came the shout from the door as Jackson entered. It was followed by a loud bark.

When Lucy had went into labor Jackson had arrived to take Kujo, promising to deliver him home once their baby was settled. Whilst he was more fond of the dog now, Tim had suspected it was a ploy to be the first to meet their new addition. He didn’t mind. He and Jackson had gotten a lot closer since his relationship with Lucy became public and they all started spending more time together.

“Where’s my god daughter!” Jackson announced in greeting as he came flying towards Tim. Tim laughed and stood up, carefully passing Sophia into Jackson’s waiting arms.

Letting Jackson get his cuddles, Tim joined Lucy who was holding Kujo by the lead at the door. They suspected him to be good with Sophia after the training Tim had put in already and would be continuing with.

“Jackson’s smitten,” Tim told Lucy as he bent down to fuss Kujo.

“I’m just surprised you gave her up,” Lucy admitted.

Tim laughed, “Yeah me too.” Sophia might only be days old but they both knew that their little girl had her dad wrapped around her little finger.

Lucy laughed, “You ready to meet your sister Kujo?”

Kujo barked as though he understood and pulled Lucy in the direction of the living room.

The dog stopped suddenly at the door when Sophia started to cry and looked up at Tim as though confused.

“It’s alright buddy,” Tim reassured him. He unclasped the lead to give Kujo the opportunity to back off if he wanted to.

Jackson handed Sophia to Lucy and she sat down at the edge of the sofa.

Kujo warily wandered closer, getting close enough that he could reach out and have a tentative sniff. Lucy felt tears spring to her eyes as he got closer still, until he rested his head on her knee and stared intently at Sophia.

“Now that’s adorable,” Jackson commented snapping some quick pictures.

Tim couldn’t help but agree. He was thankful Jackson was there to capture the moment because he himself couldn’t move. Instead, he stood transfixed at the sight before him. He had wanted to be a dad, but he had given up hope when Isabel left. But now here his daughter was, looking the exactly like her mother. A perfect little family in a house that for so long had felt so empty.

He counted himself pretty damn lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the anon who wanted a follow up chapter. I hope you like it!

Tim sat by the desk watching the clock on his wall tick down the seconds until he got to go home. He loved his job. He reckoned he was good at it. But some days, especially those when he spent more time behind a desk than out on patrol helping people, he just really, really wanted to go home. Thankfully, he only had one report left and then, as soon as the clock struck five, he would be out of there.

A knock at the door interrupted his musings on what he was going to pick up for dinner.

He groaned, and rose to his feet, fully prepared to tear down anyone who dared to interrupt him this close to the end of the day. Especially if it was one of the new Rookies. But then the door flew open on his order to come in and something far too short to be a Rookie came flying into the room like a whirlwind.

“Daddyyyy!” It shouted as it came racing towards him only to crash into him with a firm hug around his legs.

“Hey kiddo,” Tim smiled as he looked down at his four year old daughter. She was grinning up at him, looking very much like the mini Lucy she was.

Tim looked up to see Lucy leaning against the door frame. She had had the day off and he had promised to bring home a nice take out for dinner so that she didn’t waste any time cooking. With their shifts they had faced a lot of guilt over how much time they spent with their daughter. It was a balancing act, but they were getting there.

Tim scooped Sophia up into his arms.

“What are you doing in my office?”

“Mummy said we could come surprise you. She said you been too grumpy today and I had to come and cheer you up. Are you happy now daddy?”

Tim laughed, throwing a mock glare Lucy’s way and receiving a cheeky wink back. He noted that one for later.

“Yeah Soph I’m happy now,” he let her pull him into a tight hug and then he gently sat her down on his chair and gave it a spin. She squealed as she always did.

Lucy made her way over to them and Tim gave her a quick peck on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. “How are you?”

“Good. We had a good day, went to the beach this afternoon,”

“Did you now?” Tim asked, sending his question Sophia’s way.

“Yeaaahhh,” Came the reply as she continued to spin. “We made sandcastles.”

Tim slowed the chair down and he and Lucy laughed at Sophia’s pout.

“Don’t want you being sick from all the candy floss,” Tim replied.

A look of complete shock appeared on Sophia’s face. “How’d you know! It was a secret! I didn’t tell him Mommy promise!”

Lucy laughed harder, “It’s okay kiddo, I know you didn’t tell daddy.” Lucy reassured her and then turned to face Tim. “But how did you know?”

Tim smirked. “Lucy you take her for candy floss every single time.”

“Yeah, suppose I do.”

“Can we go home now Daddy?”

Tim blamed her lack of patience on Lucy, but Lucy was adamant she got it from him. After all, she apparently had all the patience in the world from constantly having to resist the urge to strangle him when he was her TO.

“Two seconds, I just have to finish this,” Tim quickly pulled the final report towards him and with a quick flick he signed his signature across the bottom and filed it away for later.

“Okay we are good to go!”

Sophia leapt down and immediately took Tim’s hand in hers before reaching out for Lucy’s too.

Together the three of them left, a family that had formed against all odds.

They were pretty damn lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please let me know what you thought and if there is anything else in this universe you would like to see!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Please let me know what you thought! If you like you can send me prompts here or on my tumblr- Lupin72.


End file.
